


WТF Dragon Age 2021: Визитка

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WТF Dragon Age 2021: Визитка

  


  


  


  
Одну простую сказку  
А может, и не сказку,  
А может, не простую  
Команда вам несёт.  
  
Её мы помним с детства,  
А может, и не с детства,  
А может, и не помним,  
Но вносим всё равно!  
  


  
Нам помнится, Герою,  
А может быть и Хоуку,  
А может, Инквизитору  
Ужасно повезло:  
  
Его призвали в Стражи,  
А было то в Киркволле,  
А может быть в Орлее,  
Но Вестником он стал.  
  


  
Притопал к нему Дункан,  
А может быть и Варрик,  
А может быть Андрасте  
Из тени приползла.  
  
И врезать Архидемону,  
А может быть и Мередит,  
А может быть и Соласу,  
Задание дала!  
  


  
Но спутники мешали,  
А может, не мешали,  
Ведь вроде помогали,  
Но квестов дофига…  
  
\- Послушай, ты, из Стражей,  
А может ты, Защитник,  
А может Инквизитор,  
Но как же хороши!  
  


  
У вас такие уши!  
И борода длиннющая!  
И метка очень сильная!  
И нежная душа!  
  
Ах, если мать убьёте  
Селитру принесёте,  
Печенье испечёте  
(Ведь вы печёте, да?)  
  
То вам в шатре просторном,  
А может в вашем доме,  
А может в замке местном,  
В постели приз вручат!  
  


  
И наш глупыш из Стражей,  
А может быть Защитник,  
А может Инквизитор,  
Как бросит все дела!  
  
И побежит за квестами  
Побочными - доделывать,  
Чтоб заромансить Соласа,  
Или кого ещё.  
  


  
А квесты-то у Стража,  
А может, у Защитника,  
А может, Инквизитора,  
Кончаться не спешат.  
  
И вроде все он выполнил,  
А одобренье низкое,  
И обещанья выполнить  
ЛИ нам не спешат.  
  


  
Идею этой сказки,  
А может, и не сказки,  
Поймёт не только профи,  
Но даже полный нуб!  
  
Не стойте вы, не прыгайте,  
Не пойте, не пляшите,  
Бросайте всё, что делали,  
Играйте в Dragon Age!  
  


  
Sorry not sorry (again) =D  
  



End file.
